


Reforzando la amistad

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Curiosity, Deepthroating, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Jealousy, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sextember, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji desea fortalecer su amistad con Kaworu y hacerlo feliz. Para ello, decide seguir al pie de la letra unos consejos que encuentra en internet.





	Reforzando la amistad

Shinji Ikari llevaba unos años siendo amigo y compañero de Kaworu Nagisa, uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares de toda la escuela. Un hermoso y carismático albino de profundos ojos carmín, dueño de una sonrisa que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

Nagisa era de esos que tenía una larga fila de chicas detrás de él pero por alguna razón, nunca hizo caso a ninguna de ellas, cosa que despertaba los celos y la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros de salón.

Shinji en ocasiones también se sentía celoso pero no porque quisiera tener a todas esas insistentes y hormonales adolescentes persiguiéndole sino porque se sentía atraído por su amigo y estaba harto de toda aquellas ofrecidas que se acercaban a Kaworu en plan de ligárselo.

El castaño comenzó a preguntarse entonces qué podía hacer para que su amistad con Nagisa se viera fortalecida. Estaba claro que debía encontrar algo que lo hiciera especial ante los ojos ajenos así que se puso a buscar tips en internet.

_"Cosas que hacen feliz a un hombre"_

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió poner en el buscador sin más especificaciones y obviamente los resultados arrojados fueron directo hacia exclusivas cuestiones de pareja, enfatizando el ámbito sexual. Shinji frunció el ceño y leyó con atención el artículo donde se exponían aquellas cosas que podrían hacer muy feliz a un hombre y aseguraban que de seguir los puntos al pie de la letra, los resultados serían más que óptimos.

—¿Entonces esto hará que nuestra amistad de fortalezca? -se preguntó Ikari mientras se sonrojaba por completo- Mmm...no lo sé, es extraño. Pero tal vez podría intentarlo y ver qué resulta, ¿no?

Así fue que el chico se mantuvo investigando por unos cuantos días sobre eso que puntualmente llamó su atención y decidió que lo llevaría a la práctica ni bien tuviera una chance.

\---

La oportunidad que Ikari tanto esperaba, llegó esa misma semana y ya no quiso darle más largas al asunto. Por lo usual, él acostumbraba ir al departamento de Kaworu para estudiar con él, y en otras ocasiones, era el albino quien iba a casa de su amigo.

Los exámenes estaban cerca y Shinji necesitaba repuntar sus calificaciones en matemáticas. Por fortuna, Kaworu era muy bueno en esa asignatura aunque el castaño tenía otras cosas en mente y no tenían nada que ver con el estudio.

Se encontraban una vez más en la residencia de Nagisa mientras en vano le explicaba los ejercicios a Ikari, quien se mostraba distraído todo el tiempo y solo observaba con fijeza al albino aunque no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó al notar que el otro no le prestaba atención- ¿Te sientes mal?

—N-no -respondió el otro con los nervios a flor de piel-

—Te pusiste muy rojo de repente. ¿Será que tienes fiebre o algo?

Entonces el castaño cayó en la cuenta de que estaba todo ruborizado a causa de lo que andaba pensando y sus ojos se dirigieron la bragueta de su amigo, pudiendo notar a la perfección el bulto allí formado.

—Kaworu -murmuró-

El otro le enseñó una bonita sonrisa e Ikari no pudo resistirse más. Ya no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su compañero para besarlo de manera inesperada hasta dejarlo tendido en la alfombra para luego posicionarse sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Shinji no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, de hecho, sus besos eran torpes e irregulares, no sabía cómo hacerlo y temía que al otro pudiera resultarle desagradable. Sin embargo, se vio gratamente sorprendido en cuanto sintió una de las manos de Kaworu asirse a su nuca para corresponderlo y profundizar el beso.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos, besándose con pasión y negándose a interrumpir lo que hacían hasta Shinji pudo percibir que algo se estaba poniendo extrañamente duro en el pantalón de su amigo y entonces entendió que el albino se había excitado por completo. Era el momento de llevar a cabo su cometido, de eso dependía que su amistad se hiciera más sólida y especial.

Con una inusitada desesperación, Shinji se colocó entre las piernas de su mejor amigo y le desprendió el cinturón con rapidez. Kaworu lo observaba por demás sorprendido, tanto que no era capaz de emitir una sola palabra al ver las osadas e increíbles acciones ajenas. Nunca imaginó que el castaño iría a hacer algo semejante pero sin duda, le encantaba que tuviera iniciativa.

Bastaron pocos segundos para Ikari se deshiciera del pantalón junto con la ropa interior, jalándolos hacia abajo y liberando la erección de su Nagisa. No se había equivocado, en verdad estaba muy excitado y su miembro palpitaba ávido de atenciones. Entonces, el castaño supo que era hora de poner en práctica todo aquello que vio y leyó.

Shinji se ubicó de modo a que su cabeza quedara entre las piernas de Kaworu, con esa vívida erección frente a su rostro. Se sorprendió al ver el tamaño, Kaworu tenía un pene bastante más grande que el suyo y se sintió desafiado, quería ver si era capaz de metérselo por completo a su boca.

El albino gimoteó al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente del otro chico que comenzó a pasearla por su extensión, justo desde la base de su pene hasta llegar al glande, el cual Shinji se dio el gusto de succionar despacio por unos instantes, pasando la lengua por esa hendidura de la que expulsaba un líquido cristalino y espeso a causa de su excitación.

—Ngh...Shinji... -susurró el albino estremeciéndose con esos ligeros contactos que empezaba a disfrutar-

Sus ojos carmesí se posaron en Shinji, quería prestar atención a cada movimiento que el otro ejecutara ya que le parecía sensual en extremo. Tener al lindo castaño practicándole sexo oral era su fantasía hecha realidad, era algo que lo llevaba a estremecerse por completo.

Las succiones cobraron intensidad y si bien Shinji no dominaba las técnicas de forma apropiada, estaba aplicando de muy buena forma las cosas que leyó. Se dio cuenta que iba bien pues los gemidos del albino no mentían y entonces decidió proseguir, engullendo poco a poco cada centímetro del miembro ajeno, intentando relajarse y contener las arcadas.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! -los quejidos de Nagisa eran sumamente eróticos a los oídos del castaño, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza para poder concentrarse y soportar la presión de tener ese falo incrustado en su cavidad bucal-

El albino se dio cuenta que su compañero necesitaba un respiro, entonces lo empujó un poco para quitar su pene de la boca ajena y permitirle recobrar el aliento. Los fluidos pre-seminales quedaron entremezclados con la saliva de Ikari y se impregnaron entre los labios hinchados del menor y ese miembro que seguía rígido y enrojecido.

Shinji respiraba agitado pero no pensaba detenerse, condujo una de sus manos hacia los testículos de su compañero para acariciarlos y estimularlos también. Pero la necesidad imperiosa de tener ese falo en su boca al que parecía haberse acostumbrado con rapidez era aún mayor; lo tomó por completo introduciéndolo de una vez hasta dejarlo enterrado hasta su garganta donde se las ingenió para succionarlo como pudo.

Las manos de Kaworu se ciñeron con fuerza al cabello de Shinji, así se puso a controlar el ritmo por sí mismo y empezó a mover sus caderas, penetrándolo hasta golpear el fondo de su boca mientras el castaño lo resistía como podía.

—¡¡¡Mmm...Shin...ahhhhhh!!!

Nagisa no tuvo tiempo de avisarle nada. Su orgasmo llegó con tanta intensidad, eyaculando en la garganta ajena y llenándole por completo con sus fluidos, fue tanto que Ikari acabó expulsando el semen de su compañero por las comisuras de sus labios aún cuando se había tragado gran parte de este.

—Dios, eso fue increíble Shinji -dijo el albino con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras seguía respirando agitado y veía su miembro siendo expulsado de la boca del otro-

Kaworu se compuso e hizo que el castaño lo imitara para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con ganas, pudiendo saborear parte de su propia esencia. Se sentía tan contento y agradecido se dedicó todo el resto del tiempo a abrazarlo, mimarlo y darle esos besos que tanto le gustaban y encendían.

Shinji no podía sentirse más feliz, todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperó y también pudo lograr su objetivo más anhelado, que era el de fortalecer su amistad con Kaworu y brindarle alegría, desde allí fueron mucho más que mejores amigos.

**FIN**


End file.
